Not the hero Annabeth's POV
by Keagen
Summary: In an explosive, Percy risks his life saving Annabeth's and dies. But what if he isn't really dead? Maybe be a little OOC, Rated T because I don't want to get in trouble o o
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hi guys! So, I was looking at this chapter to realize: I absouletly hate this chapter. So I revised/revamped it. Hope it's a little better.**

**Second, since I've been asked this, This first chapter has some minor spoilers but _no_, Percy doesn't die. At all. Either in the movie or in the book, he doesn't. C: So no worries there. Actually, is there even someone who hasn't finish it yet?**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, only this story plot and writing. **

Let me get this straight. My name is Annabeth. I am a demigod. This story is starting where all the demigods (that's not on Kronos's' side) is fighting Kronos's army. And the body that Kronos is using is my former-best friend, Luke. My other two best friends are Grover and Percy.

Anyways, this story starts where I am fight Ethan. Percy is somewhere off to my left fighting another demigod. I don't know who they are though. Honestly? I think I'm doing pretty well. He hasn't hit me yet and I was managing to block all of his attack. Unfortunately, so was he.

He must have been getting impatient or something because he started fighting hard, such as hitting harder. I couldn't help it; I stepped back. However, I didn't saw the rock behind me, causing me to trip.

I landed hard on my butt. My body acting before I couldn't even think of it, I quickly stood back up. However, I didn't saw Ethan. He was gone: he disappeared. I look back and forth, utterly confused.

"Annabeth!"

Before I even had the chance to look to see who called my name, the owner crashed into me. They crashed into me so hard, we were literally airborne. While we were 'hanging' there in the air, a Greek bomb suddenly went off, sending debris towards us, sending us flying even farther. We both landed on the rode hard, on top of the debris.

I groaned in pain, already feeling the bruise in my back. I sat up and looked to see who saved me. I saw Percy groaning next to me. He moved as if he was about to sit up but he stopped and gasped in pain.

Curious, I asked him if he's all right. I watched him as he pulled his hand away from his stomach. It was covered in blood.

My eyes widen when I realized just what was wrong. I gently turned him over, ignoring his groans. I could see a wound in his stomach. I realized that during the explosion, one of the debris shot into his Achilles' heel spot. It went right through his stomach. I'm surprise it didn't caught me.

"Hang in there, Perce, it's going to be okay," I said, trying to keep the panic from my voice. I tore off my coat and started to rip it into pieces. I grabbed a bundle and started to put pressure on his wound. He hissed in pain when the bundle made contact.

It wasn't stopping.

By now, I was panicking. I looked up and called for help. _Somebody_ must have heard us! I looked back down and notice just how pale Percy was getting. His black hair probably wasn't helping that either.

"Annabeth, it's okay." His voice sounds so shaky and unsteady.

"No, it's bloody not! We need to get some help!"

He winced in pain. I realized in my burst of anger at him, I had pressed harder then necessary. I muttered sorry, not looking at him. He was quiet for a while until he broke the silence.

"I never noticed how pretty you are," he said, his voice getting quieter by the minute.

"Percy, stop that. You're going to be fine. Remember? You're the hero, like it says in the prophecy. We need you! You're our leader; you can't give up . . ." quietly, I added under my breath, "I need you.

He chuckled, but it was weak. His eyes were closed by now. I could see just how weak he was.

I chocked back a sob but I couldn't hold it. I started crying, watching my friend lay in front of me, dying. And I couldn't even do anything about it. Nothing: nothing at all.

I cried in frustration. "I love you, Percy."

He opened his green eyes and looked up at me. I could see they were cloudy with pain.

"Love you too, Annabeth." And then his eyes slid shut, never to be opened again.

By now, I was completely crying. Here lay my best friend, a brother in arms, and my lover, dead.

I love you, Seaweed Brain.


	2. A week Later

**Hey guys. Sorry that I hadn't upload anything for a while. Let me get this straight. When I posted the first chapter, I was feeling really depressed because my dad was sick. That was almost six months ago. He's slowly getting better and I decided to continue this story. I thanks every one who has given me reviews. They are the ones that encourage me to keep writing. I'm sorry it's short. Next will be longer.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I just only wrote this.  
**

It's been a week since Percy had died. Kronos was defeated and so far, every one was happy. Well, almost. Tyson was still crying over him. Once in a while, when he wasn't crying, he'll happily explain to us _"Brother will come back. He will! You'll see!"_ It breaks my heart. But not as much as it did when I called Sally, Percy's mom. She was devastated. The funeral was also last week, not too long ago.

Tired of being inside of my cabin, I sat my stuff down, and headed outside. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to go somewhere rather being stuck inside. I looked around at Camp Half-Blood.

Every thing was a lot quieter since he's left. But it was also lonelier. There wasn't anyone I could call Seaweed Brain, nobody who I could train with that won't be easy to defeat. No Percy. He was gone.

I shock my head, not wanting those thoughts to build up in there. That was totally what I don't need now. I looked up to see where I was walking. It was the beach, the one that Percy always went to.

I walked up to a rock and sat down. It was peaceful, a good place to get my thoughts together. Of course, my mind just went to painful memories. Like the last time I saw him.

"Hey, what are you staring at? We can't afford you to be spacing off."

I jumped and quickly look behind me. It was Clarissa smirking at me. I relaxed and sat back down. I didn't have to worry about her teasing me. After he left, she's been nice to me.

"Annabeth, you're think about him, aren't you?" she didn't say his name. I wonder if saying his name hurts her as well as when I say his name?

"Yeah. I am."

"You know, sobbing over him won't bring him back."

"I know. But I will being him back."

"How are you going to that, Wise girl? Hm?"

"Heck if I know," I said as I looked into the sunset. Then I finally made my mind.

"I think . . . it's time to pay Nico a visit."


	3. The meeting

**Okay, I lied. D: Only 100 pages longer. Hope everyone is having happy holidays! Any suggestions, let me know? I'm kinda free-writing this, kinda not. Yup. I own nothing except the computer I use. Also, terribly sorry if the characters are OOC. Still working on that. :U Mood swings**

"What do you want?"

I turned around to see Nico standing behind me, folding his arms. He had his popular scowl on his face. Just looking at him reminded me so much of his sister. Same black hair, eyes.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Well you're doing it."

"About Percy."

He didn't reply. Instead, his frown deepened. I shift my weight from foot to foot, feeling nervous. It felt his eyes were searching me. Then again, they probably were.

"What about him?"

Okay, so maybe he didn't know what I was planning.

"I'm bringing him back. And I want—"

"No, Annabeth," Nico interrupted. "Too dangerous."

Feeling both angry and hurt, I demanded, "Why not?"

"There's a high chance that you will go down there and never come back out."

"Percy did it!"

"Yes. That's true. But he wasn't bringing anyone with him."

It wasn't fair. Sure, he wasn't bringing anyone, but there has to be a way. Hercules did it. I should be able too. Should. Stop that, Annabeth! There has to be a way, something I can do. I look up to asked Nico when I saw him walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, running to catch up. He didn't reply nor did her wait. Frustrated, I finally grabbed his elbow and turned him around. Both our angered eyes met.

"What," he hissed, not necessary asking.

"I have a plan. Listen to me."

He sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'm listening."

"I don't know how yet but some how I'm going to bring him back. I don't know, maybe go into the underworld, bring him back or make a deal."

"Wait," he got a huge grin, "you're telling me that Annabeth doesn't know?"

"Oh shut up."

"Anyways, what are you going to make a deal with? Ever thought of that?"

'Well, no."

"Annabeth, if you are going to make a deal, the only thing possible to use to make that is you. Your own soul."

If that's what it takes, then fine. "Fine then."

Nico frown deepen. "Percy won't like that, you bringing him back."

"Yeah, well he left and I didn't like that."

I don't know where that came from but I honestly regretted that the second it left my mouth. However, it's true. I miss him, a lot. And I want him back. I am going to bring him back, no matter what it cause.

"Will you help me?" I asked, looking at him. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Annabeth . . ." he didn't continue. I could see his eyes searching for something to say. If this were a different situation, I would have laughed at his confusion.

"Please?" It wasn't that hard to sound pathetic or pleading.

He sighed and turned away. At first, I thought he was just going to leave me standing here. Finally, after what felt like forever and a day, he responded.

"If I find anything, I'll let you know. And Annabeth?"

He turned around to look at me. "Be careful."


	4. Time to Go

It was a Saturday so we had two hours off. So what did I do? I spent most of the time in my cabin thinking, mostly about the meeting with Nico and Percy. _"__Annabeth, if you are going to make a deal, the only thing possible to use to make that is you. Your own soul.__"_ His voice kept running through my head. I was indeed willing to give up my life for that, but I know Percy wouldn't like that. Maybe there was another way?

I shook my head, feeling overwhelm. Okay, seriously. I need to get out more. I dragged myself off the bed and started to head out of the cabin. When I open the door, I was greeted by the warm sunshine on my face. Perfect for sword training.

I hiked over to the woods to be greeted by Mrs. O'Leary. Poor thing is all alone now that both of her masters were gone. I reached up and petted her on the nose. She whimpered, as if she were talking to me. I smiled and responded, "Is that so?" She barked in reply which caused me to laugh. Not much of laughter, but more then I have since the last two weeks.

I heard a twig snap behind me. Because I've been fighting on the battlefield, I've learned it never hurts being careful. So I sound around and held my sword at neck point. Clarisse held her hand up in defense. "Jeez, girl. Try not to poke an eye out."

Sighing, I sheathed my sword. I watched as she walked over to a dummy, inspected it and then turn around to look at me.

"So?"

"So?

"What are you going to do now that you've talked with Nico?"

I looked down at my knife I was holding, thinking what my plan is and if I should tell her. If I told her, would she stop me? Or would she accept it and come help me? Making up my mind, I threw my knife at a random dummy with a grunt. I turned to her with determination.

"I'm going to get him."

She nodded, thinking of what I said. 'Yeah? How?"

Jeez, just like Nico. I sighed and started to explain my plan. " I'm going to the underworld and make a deal with Hades."

"You know that Hades doesn't usually make deals," she scoffed.

"Doesn't mean that it's impossible," I walked over and yanked my knife out before I continued, "I'm leaving tonight."

"That's against the rule."

"So? I broke it before, I can break it again."

Clarisse grabbed me by the shoulder. "That was because you and Percy was doing a good deed! Are you doing a good deed by bringing him back or is it because of selfish reason?"

Her words stunned and hurt me at the same time. I've never thought of that before. Is it? No, surely other people want him back. But is it right?

I shoved Clarisse off me, and started at her in the eye. "Leave me alone."

I left her just standing there as I walked to my camp. I could still feel her eyes on me. Back at my cabin, I grabbed all the items that I needed and toss them into my bag. Clothing, my Yankee cap, bathroom supplies, weapons, food, and other thing I need including money. Once my bag was done, I pushed it behind my bed so that it was out of site from my siblings. Last thing I wanted was one of them stopping me. Or anyone at that matter.

I looked outside to see that the other campers were getting ready for dinner. But for some reason, I wasn't hungry. But I didn't want to show any suspicion so I headed out for dinner. It went how it usually did: news, food, laughing, and the usual.

After I ate, I walked back to the cabin before any of my siblings did. Making sure no one was watching me; I grabbed my bag and left through the back door.

Tonight, I'm going to get Percy back.

**How many of you like sad endings? What about happy?**


	5. Preview with Author's Notes!

**I am soo sorry, guys! Deadlines are eating me alive, I swear. Sadly, I can't follow my monthly schedule like I've been doing because of it. So I'm going to give you a preview of Chapter 5 :) I actually started it but for some reason it deleted itself, which is rather annoying. Hope you enjoy this -horrendouslypositivelysmall- preview**.** And Happy B-day to me! /o/**

**Do not own PJO nor the Characters.**

I sat huddle in a corner, next to a bus stop. It's been a while since I've started my journey to Nevada. But either way, it's still pretty darn cold. I looked up and around to see any signs that the bus was coming. It wasn't. Probably taking it's time.

I wrapped my coat tighter around along with a blanket that I had fortunately packed. Good thing too. Maybe I could take a nap? Just a little one, though. Don't want to miss the bus.

I attempted to take a nap, fidgeting every five minutes and readjusting myself. I felt uneasy the whole time, as if someone was watching me. I glanced around, trying to see who but saw no one. I touched my dagger under my coat, drawing comfort from it. As least I has a weapon. Unless it's a mortal.

Instinctively, I swallowed, nervous at that last thought.

Then suddenly I sense someone behind me. At first, I didn't care. Probably some homeless person waiting for the late bus too. That was, until they said my name.

"Annabeth?"

My eyes widen in shocked and horror. I know that voice.

"Percy?"


	6. Bus Ride

**Woo! Finally got it up! I'm actually really excited now :D I think you have at the most 5 Chaps left. Can anyone guess what's going to happen? I do have some twists coming ;D I own nothing but the story idea.**

I sat huddle in a corner, next to a bus stop. It's been a while since I've started my journey to Nevada. But either way, it's still pretty darn cold. I looked up and around to see any signs that the bus was coming. It wasn't. Probably taking it's time.

I wrapped my coat tighter around along with a blanket that I had fortunately packed. Good thing too. Maybe I could take a nap? Just a little one though, don't want to miss the bus.

I attempted to take a nap, fidgeting every five minutes and readjusting myself. I felt uneasy the whole time, as if someone was watching me. I glanced around, trying to see whom but saw no one. I touched my dagger under my coat, drawing comfort from it. As least I has a weapon, unless it's a mortal.

Instinctively, I swallowed, nervous at that last thought.

Then suddenly I sense someone behind me. At first, I didn't care. Probably some homeless person waiting for the late bus too. That was, until they said my name.

"Annabeth?"

My eyes widen in shocked and horror. I know that voice.

"Percy?"

He stared at me, looking utterly confused. He repeated my name, voice cracking. He sounded scared. Wanting to hug him, give him some sort of comfort, I quickly jump out of my seat. Unfortunately, I tripped over my blankets that were wrapped around me. I landed hard on the cement with an 'oof.' I sat up on my knees and looked up at him. But he was gone. Completely and utterly gone. No trace of him being there.

I was slapped in the face with disappointment. Was all of that a dream? Did I simple fell asleep? No: I'm a demigod. Demigods don't get dreams like that unless it's really happening. But, then what do my dream mean? Urhg, I'm getting a headache just by thinking of it.

Suddenly the bus came honking, jerking me out of my train of thoughts. The driver was waiting for me to get on impatiently. I grabbed my heavy bag and got on the bus. Before I took my seat at the back, I handed my money to the driver. He took it silently. I sat on the horribly uncomfortable chair, right next to the window.

I tried to get some more sleep but for some reason a feeling of dread kept sneaking up to me. It was so strong; it caused me to feel cold. I looked around to see if anyone was on the bus besides me and found no one.

Curious, I looked up to see where the bus was going. Instead of going straight to enter the state of Nevada, he went on another rode, heading toward an isolated place. This struck me as odd. I looked at the bus driver to see instead of looking at the rode; he was looking right at me. But not in the type of way that say, _wonder what the heck this girl is doing this late at night._ No. It was the type where they're about to eat you. Trust me, I've had experiences.

I hold unto my knife in my pocket, ready for any signs of aggressiveness. I broke eye contact and looked outside to see where this person was taking me. A sign passes by reading 'Texas.'

Texas? Snap, I need to get off. I looked around for a way out. First option: the windows. Probably can't fit through them. Second option: Emergency brake and door. Yeah, that seems good.

Just as the driver slowed down, about to turn down the freeway, I got up, ran to the break and yanked with all my might. The bus slammed to a stop, threatening to tip over. Once I've gain my bearings, I yanked open the door and jumped out.

I wasn't quite sure where exactly I was running. As long as I was gone from that bus, the better I was. I looked behind me to see if the man was following me. At first, I thought he wasn't. That was until he started running at high speed to catch up with me. I knew I could easily pull my knife and fight this thing but something about it was screaming at me not to. Like, if I do, I would end up underestimating him.

Because I was so intent on watching him, I wasn't watching where I was going. I gasped as my foot slipped on a patch of moss, causing me to lose my feet. I landed hard, rolling down the hill. The gravel and roots slapped hard at me. Finally I slowed to a stop on the bottom of the hill.

I lay there, dazed, groaning. I could already feel the bruises growing. I went to push myself into a sitting position only to gasped in pain and fell back down. I looked to see what was the source of the pain. My wrist. I must have sprained it falling.

Suddenly a shadow was above me. My heart leapt into my throat as I look up at the hulking bus driver. If I had thought he was human before, I now know he isn't. The malice in his cold eyes was all I needed to see to know. He glared down at me.

I quickly reached into my pocket for my knife to grab empty air. I had lost it when I fell, along with me other stuff in the bag. I gaped at him, feeling dread start to grab my heart. What should I do?

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yelled at me. I turned my head to see a raven-haired boy concentrating on something. Right next to me, a crack in the earth suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Skeletons, old, new, young and even old, all crawled out.

I stared in awe as I watch the bus driver and skeletons fought. Quickly, the skeletons over-powered him. They dragged him now the hole to the underworld, screaming the all way down. When they were gone, the young male closed up the whole and ran over to me.

He kneeled beside and sat his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Annabeth?"

I got this huge grin spreading on my face.

"Nice to see you, Nico."


	7. Planning

**Holy Troll Nails, guys, I am _so_ sorry for the long wait! You have no idea how painful this was for me to write. o _ o I feel like this is becoming more and more cheesy. **

**Characters are not mine**

"So let me get this straight. You were traveling all this way to go to the Underworld? And without telling me?"

I hissed in pain as Nico tighten the knot of the bandages around my sprained wrist but I nodded to his question.

"Yeah, I did. How did you found me?"

"I have my ways," Nico said vaguely. "Besides, I've been looking for you."

I looked up in shock. Could it be about Percy? I nodded slowly, urging him to continue.

"You see, I found a way that we might be able to get him out of the underworld, but it's risky," Nico said slowly, sounding almost nervous.

"Wait, Nico. What if Percy isn't dead?"

He looked at me confused and shocked. "What?"

"What if Percy wasn't in the underworld?" I said, slower this time.

"Annabeth, that's impossible. He died, you saw him."

"Yeah, I did saw him," just as I said that, it slapped me in the face. "Just a while ago, too!"

"Should I repeat myself and say that that's impossible or are you going to tell me more about it and I should just keep mouth shut?"

I explained to Nico what happened at the bus stop. As I was explaining it, I was watching his face expressions with amusement. Shock, confused, and then serious. It was kind of classical to watch.

Nico stood up and started to ponder on what I just told him. He kept muttering to himself, things that I couldn't hear. I watch him do this for a few minutes. Then suddenly his eyes light up, just like it would if it was a cartoon. He turned to me sharply, almost excitedly.

"What if he isn't in the underworld? What if he hasn't been this whole time! In fact—" he cut himself off, thinking some more about his idea.

" . . . But then that means that someone is keeping him somewhere," he said softly, still thinking.

"Okay, Annabeth. I'm going to go to the Underworld and check it out. You stay here. I'll come back and let you know what I find."

I nodded and watched him shadow-travel out of the cave we had found. It was a small one, but it kept the rain and heat out. Flexing my injured wrist, I dragged my bag closer to me and pulled out the small blanket. Might as well sleep some more. Something told me I won't be sleeping for a while when he comes back.

I pulled my bag under my head to use as a pillow. Rolling on my back, I stared at the ceiling, tracing the patterns with my eyes. I wonder what Nico was thinking about. Somebody keeping him? Wouldn't his body have rotted? Well, it has been three weeks, not that long ago. But still, there should be some decay.

Ew.

Hoping I wouldn't have any unwanted dreams, I rolled over and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

I jerked awake when I felt someone shook me. I lay there for a moment, wondering where I was. Then suddenly, everything came back. I sat up quickly and looked at Nico, standing above me.

"Good morning."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked back at him. "How long?"

"About 12 hours."

He handed me some cinnamon rolls he must have bought before getting here. Chewing on it slowly, I watched him as he sat down in front of me. He grabbed one of the rolls and started eating it before he started talking.

"You were right; Percy isn't in the Underworld."

I nodded slowly. So that point was right. "So where is he?"

Nico grabbed some papers from his pockets and laid them out. I looked at them to see that they were photocopies of old scrolls and books written in Greek. However, they were so worn, I couldn't read the title.

"I've been researching on that. It's called a Soul Keeper. Someone who takes the souls of someone who died, keep it in a container, and takes care of the body. Or, at least some of them do.

And what I found, "Nico continued, " is that there is one in New York City: close enough to get Percy's soul, spirit, whatever, but far enough so he won't be discovered."

"How?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think he has a tool of some sort so he could. Also, he must have gotten his body somehow. That would explain why we couldn't find it."

We sat there thinking for a while, considering on what he just said. It _did_ made sense.

"How will we get him back?"

"I know this trick that will call him back. But while I'm doing this, I cannot be interrupted. As in, you interrupt me, bye bye to Percy forever."

I leaned back against a rock behind me, trying to take everything in. So there was a way! And that explains why I saw Percy that one night, it was his spirit. Now that's all figured out, all we need to do is get our butts over there and get him. But we'll need to prepare. Probably go to the camp and get some weapons there.

I physically cringe, remembering that I'm probably expelled from there. Nico will have to do that. Then after that, we'll have to drive back to New York. It'll be a long, long car trip.

With a new hope, determination, and excitement, I looked up at Nico's chocolate colored eyes. "When do we leave?"


	8. Getting to Percy

**Oh my golly goodness, I probably just lost about half of my readers, didn't I? I am _soooo _sorry for the huge absence. I didn't die, but I was going through a huge set of family drama. Basically, my aunt and cousins were stuck in my house October to right after New Years. It was crazy. Oh, and I _just_ got better from being sick twice this month. I hate colds ; _ ; So to those who's still here with me, THANK YOU! Thank you so much, you guys for waiting on me. Maybe I can make it up to you guys and take a request?**

Since neither Nico nor I could drive legally (as in we know how, we just can't and shouldn't), we took the train. I was staring out of the train's window, watching as the scenery flew by; tree, tree, tree, rock, tree, desert, another rock. All in all, a very boring journey.

Excitement, worry, and anxiety were filling my mind. I could see Percy again. It may not work. What if his body was all decomposed? Ew, I sure hope not. Would we have to fight this Soul Keeper? And why did he keep the souls? Did he use them somehow as slaves?

_I looked up at Nico's chocolate colored eyes. "When do we leave?"_

_Nico looked at his watch on his wrist before he looked up at me. "The next train leaves in an hour, the last one to Jersey City until they stop for the day. It's a city near New York City. We can easily take a cab the rest of the way. How's that for a plan?"_

"_It sounds good. But where is this Soul Keeper kept? Or lives?"_

"_Apparently, right now, he lived in an abandon dormitory for an old college. No one uses it anymore since the late 1960s. All we have to do is sneak in there at night, when there's not many people around," Nico said slowly, thinking out loud._

"_Sounds easy enough."_

_He laughed before he shook his head at what I said. "Not even close, Annabeth. First, we need to get enough money for a ticket to New York City, and we're in Texas. That will cost a lot of money _and_ time. Second, we need to actually find the abandon college after we find some place to stay at. Third, and last, we need to make sure we're actually ready before we go in."_

_Okay, good point._

_We spent the rest of the evening preparing and making plans. Or, at least I did. Nico ran off somewhere to find what to do with the whole soul thingy while I pack everything and got supplies. He didn't have back until late at night. We then fell asleep and left early in the morning to find some train station willing to let two homeless looking teenagers to get on the train. _

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a lady accidentally tripped over me. She apologizes, I said it was okay, and she walked off. I watched her go away, when Nico joined me. I noticed that he was a bit on the green side. I couldn't help but laugh as he glared at me.

"Sorry, how're you doing?"

"Just lovely," he grumbled as he sat down on the seat in front of me. I laughed a little more as I look back out the window. The site was beautiful. However, even though I enjoyed it, it still took forever. When we finally reached Jersey City, we were both tired and sore. It was a huge place with a lot of people. We had to be careful of not getting lost. Nico and I traded back and forth of calling for a taxi before one finally got here.

"We need to get to New York City."

Combining all the money Nico and I had, we cave it to the taxi driver before he started driving. Halfway through the ride, Nico had fallen asleep. I couldn't. I was way too anxious. It's been, what, almost a month since Percy . . . Well, not really died but still. This was the close I've ever been to him since. And there was no way we're going to fail this plan. What was the plan? So far its go in, get Percy, and leave, hopefully without any trouble. Of course, with our luck, most likely that's going to happen. How are we even going to find Percy?

The taxi driver told us we were there, taking my out of my thoughts. I looked out the window while Nico paid the guy. I've always like New York, especially with all the neat buildings. We stepped out of the taxi while looking around. People were everywhere, and there were all sorts of smells. If you weren't careful, you could get lost. As in, horribly lost. As in, never-see-daylight-again lost. Nico signaled me to follow him, so I trailed behind him. He walked up to a city map, studying it. After a while he pointed to a vacant lot.

"It's there. Odd it's not on the map though."

"Maybe people don't want others to go there?"

He looked at me, either confused or disturbed, I wasn't sure. "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrugged."

Indeed, the place wasn't written on the map. It was like it didn't exist. But by the looks of it, it was pretty close. We looked at each other, sending a silent 'ready' to each other before we started hiking to that street. When we got on Wally Street, I immediately got bad vibes. It was one of those streets where you shouldn't be there even at day. However, Nico just strolled on by, acting like he owned the place and wasn't in the least scared. I envied that kid.

We saw the building before we actually got to it. It was huge. And it was obviously abandon. The windows were not only aged, but horrible crack. It looked as if it would collapse any second. It was both a scary and an amazing site. The building was impressive. Unlike I've ever seen. Or at least, for a school. We both started walking towards it at the same time. I could tell from his actions that I wasn't the only one who was eager.

"Supposedly he stays in the basement. And that's, more likely than not, Percy will be. Though, we probably should take the stairs, _quietly_. We want surprise on our side."

I nodded in confirmation before I started looking for the stairs. It didn't take long since the door to the stairs was right next to the entrance. Probably for a fire escape plan they use to have. The door squealed badly, in desperate need of oil. We took one step at a time, standing closest to the wall. We didn't want to take chances. Who knew how old this building was.

When we finally got to the bottom, there was a door leading to the basement. Expecting to see a huge room, or maybe some sort of horror like room instead, we just saw a tiny single room with storage. Nothing else. Feeling slight disappointed, I started to look around. There _had_ to be something else. Did we have the wrong basement? That seemed almost impossible. I slowly ran my hand on the wall, observing all dusty it was. In the back of my mind, I was thinking how lucky I was to not be allergic to dust. That's when the wall got my attention. There was a section in the wall that wasn't dusty. Well, it was, but it was considerable less dusty. Calling Nico over, I showed him my observations. He studied it for a while.

"Let's push it."

Combining both our strength, we pushed against the wall. Slowly, we could feel it move. However, it was pitch black in there. Nico grabbed the flashlight from his pocket and shined it into the whole. Instantly, I could see huge spiders along the wall. I shivered, suppressing an urge to run away from there. Who ever lived there must really like spiders. Nico, being nice, went first while knocking the spiders and webs away for my sake. It was a long, huge staircase. Practically what you see in movies all the time.

After what felt forever, we finally reached the bottom. Rats were occasionally squeaking offenses at the light and us as we walk by. It was as if I just walked through an old castle. It felt very medieval rather then this century. Torches, candles, even the leaky rocked wall. But to the left was a door cracked. Looking in, I could see a modern bed with a computer. It looked as if it didn't fit in. Wanting to do this quickly, Nico and I walked swiftly to the end of the hall where a huge room lay.

Inside, I wasn't sure if I should describe it as horrible or fascinating. There were shelves, and every shelf had a little jar. It looked empty if it wasn't for the fact that I could see glimmers of something moving. It was very bizarre. I've never believed in anything like this, but this was all too real and too creepy. The worst part was that there were glass cases. Kind of like the one that Snow white was sleeping in. Except, it wasn't Snow white sleeping in it. One of the glass cases had Percy Jackson in it.

"We need to figure out how to open these. Then we need to take his body out so we can do the little trick thingy," Nico said as he started running his hands over the glass, looking for a latch to open it. So I started looking for it with him. However, we were so distracted, we failed to hear the big, heavy foot sets behind us. Not until there was a deep, male voice speaking to us.

"Who are you?"

**Sorry it's short! I have to go to bed. Waking at five again and this day light hour saving thing doesn't help. Promise the next one will be better! And longer!**


	9. Finding Percy and a new friend

**Sooo, I look up the Greek translation for Soul Keeper. The word I got is something that I can't pronounc It's Ψυχή κάτοχος. The pronunciation is 'Psychí kátochos' So, yeah. Have fun with that. Anyways, I am back! Sorry for the long wait, I have finally found my urge and desire to write! :D So prepare for more stories. I don't think I'll do another Percy Jackson story for a while though . . .**

**By the way, the character, besides Gavvyn, is not mine :)**

"Who are you? What're you doing here?"

I quickly turned to the voice, my heart shooting up to my throat. Standing in front of us was a huge man. He seriously looked like a cave man. He was easily 6 and half feet tall, and he was thick, thick as in muscular, not fat. In fact, I don't think there was an ounce of fat on this man. His eyes looked sunken, his eyebrows almost covering them. I took a step back, looking at him. To any one else, he might have looked like a body builder. To me, he looked menacing, intimidating. This guy was bad news.

"I said, who are you?" he asked again, this time irritation was obvious when he talked. Nervous, I shot Nico a look. He shook his head and muttered, "Distract him." Oh great, I get to distract this giant while he goes off and do the easy jobs. Thanks a lot. I swallowed, looking back at him. Holy troll nails, was this guy tall!

"My name is Annabeth. I – uh, we got lost and wanted to find some shelter," I said, mentally cringing at every word. Come on, Annabeth. How lame can you be? However he seemed to believe it. He pressed his thumb against his lips thinking.

"The train station is three blocks west. Leave and go there."

Now what? I refrained from looking at Nico; I didn't want to attract attention to him. I also didn't want to push this giant too far. I didn't know what his powers were, but most likely they're painful. I felt my pocket for my knife; yep, it was still there. Maybe I could talk to him and distract him further?

"Wait, let me know your name, please?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I wonder if Percy would have laughed at this tone for how sickly sweet it most have sounded. I watched as his eyes narrowed in thought, probably looking for some signs of deceit. He must've found none because he started talking.

"Gavvyn Thorx. Now leave," he said, voice sounding menacing. He was losing his patience.

"Oh. Well, my name is Annabeth! Annabeth Chase, one and only!" I said in a completely falsely cheerful voice. I even gave a cheesy grin to go with it. The giant just stared down at me, not even showing any signs that he thought it was quiet. Oh well, I tried.

He looked up to see that Nico wasn't actually with me but over to where Percy was. His eyes were suddenly filled with rage. He moved so fast, I didn't even had the chance to see his hand flying to me until I felt it. The momentum of the punch caused me to fly back a few feet and land hard on my back. I was stunned, I had all the air knocked out of me. In the background, I could hear Nico fighting.

When I caught my breath, I sat up and looked around. Gavvyn was distracted with Nico so I took the changed to see if I can find the latch. You know what they say, how the women has a knack of finding things? Yeah, that's why I decided to look. I ran my handed everywhere, looking for some sort of button or latch. Looking up, I saw the computer I had seen earlier. Of course! I jogged over to the computer and studied the monitor. Latin. I looked at the keyboard and was surprised to see it with the Latin alphabet rather then English. I wonder where he got it from.

I typed in Percy's name but it found nothing. Which was weird because he was smack in the middle of the room! I tried typing just the last name, but that didn't work either. What now? I walked back over to the case and looked it over. Then I found it. A tag; a tag that had numbers on it. Must be like a membership ID. Feeling proud of myself, I ran over to the computer and typed the number in. Next thing I know, it's showing a page with information about Percy. There were two buttons on the right side of the screen. 'Open' is usually on the top, right? Oh, Thorn Almighty, I sure hope I'm right. I clicked the button and waited for what felt like a life time. Finally, I heard the case open. "Yes!" I shouted in excitement, only to promptly cover my mouth with my hands. Oops.

Gavvyn looked at me with rage, a rage that human couldn't have. He then left Nico (hope he's alright) and started walking to me in that menacing way that monsters have. In my defense, I took out my trusty knife. Of course, it didn't help when Gavvyn took one look at it and started to laugh.

"What, you're going to defeat me with a puny knife?" he said, laughing. I didn't replied. Right after he asked his question, he lunged at me but I was prepared. I rolled off to the side before turning and stabbing my knife into his calf. Which would have worked wonderfully if his calve wasn't as big as my head and twice as hard. I stepped back, rubbing at my jarred arm. He chuckled at me before taking the knife out. Okay, now I have a giant with a knife who is made at me. Not the best of combinations. So I did the best option; I ran.

By the thumps coming from behind me, I knew he was following. I looked around, trying to think of a plan. Then it hit me, this was a school. Huge schools has access to the roof. Access of the roof and monsters do not mix. Plan made, I started running up the stairs, looking for a sign saying, 'Roof here.' When I found it, I charged for it, knowing that Gavvyn was catching up with me fast.

I slammed the door and slowly jogged to the middle of the roof. I turned around just in time to see Gavvyn entered the door. He smirked at me, finding my situation humorous. "Sorry, little girly. It just ain't your day."

I didn't responded to him, purposely hoping that it would tick him off. It didn't, sadly. Worth a try. He walked slowly to me, enjoying that he had control of the situation. "Should've turned back when I told you so. Now you're going to regret coming in here."

"Yeah, I regret it alright. You really should learn how to bathe."

Okay, that got him upset. Must be a touchy subject. "Why you!" he growled before he lunged at me. I waited for the right moment; too soon, and he'll move. Too late, and, well . . . you can guess. I crouched, ready to jump at the last moment. Now!

I dived to the right, trying to get away. But at the last moment, he grabbed my wrist. I cried out in shock and pain as he tugged my arm, threatening to tear it from the socket. I looked at Gavvyn, seeing him grinned evilly at me. He caught me, I couldn't move. "Thought you could fool me again with the same trick? Shame on you."

Hoping it would work, I shakily smile and responded, "No, actually. I'm way too creative for that."

Taking him by surprise, I slammed my body weight into his, knocking him off balance. He stumbled, but couldn't catch him in time before he slipped off the edge. I looked away just in time to hear a loud crunch. I didn't had to look to know that he hit bottom. Wanting to get away from there as quickly as possible, I jogged back down to where Nico was.

Nico looked up at me when I arrived. He raised his eyebrows at me but I just shocked my head, not wanting to talk about it. Accepting it, he looked away. I walked over to where he was. He was preparing everything for the spell. I looked a Percy's . . . body? He wasn't considered alive so it was a body, right? I ran my hand down his face and stopped at his belly. All the little wounds he had was gone. Even the wound on his back.

"Annabeth, you ready?"

I looked up to Nico's dark eyes. I could see he was studying me, seeing if I was up to this or not. Smiling, I look down to Percy before looking back at him. "Ready."


	10. Percy's Return

**Ahahahahahahaha! I finished it! Hah! Okay, I might make a little sequel thing. Maybe. But, yeah! Here you go and hope it's not a disappointment D: Oh, and this chapter is in Percy's Point of Veiw. Enjoy! **

I hurt. I don't know why nor could I remember why. It was like I was ran over by a sumo truck and then it backed up on me. I opened my eye and say nothing. Literally nothing. Everything was pitch black, as if I hadn't even opened my eyes at all. I turned my head to see if there was any difference. Nothing. Feeling disturbed, I stood up. Or, at least I think I did. There was no true ground, it was like I was standing on nothingness. I looked around, trying to see if there was any light or anything. This was a rather odd experience.

"Percy?"

I turned around sharply, shocked. A blonde female was standing in front of me. Her hair was a messy ponytail, and her gray eyes looked exhausted. And yet, even now she still look beautiful. But, what was she doing here? "Annabeth?"

She suddenly broke into a huge grin, one that was completely contagious, and barreled right into me, her arms squeezing me tightly. Having the breath knocked from me, I was at first a little surprise, but I returned the hug. "Annabeth? Where _are_ we?" I asked, feeling completely lost.

Annabeth backed up and laughed nervously. "Well, we're basically in your mind. Like, your conscious."

I stared at her with a blank expression, not getting what she was saying. "Are you saying my head's empty or something?"

She laughed out loud, a laugh I missed. "No! It's a conscious. You know what, never mind – not important. What is important is that we're getting you back. But . . ." she said slowly, "It might sting."

I furrowed my eyes at her. Could she confused me any more then she's already have? Before I can react, however, she suddenly grabbed my wrist. Now, people? When someone say that it _might_ sting, be prepare for it to feel like your wrist is burning off. But before I could do something about it, it vanish. As in, everything vanish. The next time I know, I was laying on my back with a killer headache.

I opened my eyes and were greeted with two pair of eyes staring down at me. It took me a moment to registered that it was Nico and Annabeth. I looked around as my vision slowly came into focus. Annabeth was on my right, looking both relief and worried, and Nico was on my left, looking paler then normal. I absently wondered what he did to cause it.

"You okay, Perce?"

"I feel prettier then you look," I said, jokingly. Actually, if I was being honest, he looked way more pretty then I felt. Yes, I, a male, just said pretty. Oh well. I sat up, stretching my sore muscles. How long have I been out? I ran my hands through me hair. Just a little long, not that much. Still need a hair cut. "Help me up," I said, eager to get off from the hard ground. Both Nico and Annabeth stood up and took me by my arms. At first, I stumbled and would've fallen if Nico hadn't caught me. And holy cow, that kid has grown! He's almost as tall as me!

"Easy there, you might feel odd," Nico said. Now that he mentioned it, I did. I eyed Nico and Annabeth suspiciously.

"What did you two do?"

They looked at each other before looking at me.

"We brought you back," Nico said simply. Before I could reply, though, Annabeth beat me to it.

"Nico found this old little spell that could bring you back. The only way we did so, however, is because you has the Achilles' Heel. Now, as you may notice, you don't."

Huh, they're right. I do notice. It was like my skin was a lot more sensitive. Annabeth and Nico both wrapped my arms around their necks to help me walk (or rather, limp). I looked around as they helped me. It looked like we were in a basement. Wanting to break the silence, I asked Annabeth if anything changed when I was gone.

"Well, there was less monster attacks. Pretty much the same," she said, indifferent like. I felt a slight bit disappointed. Nothing changed?

"Oh. Well," I said slowly. "Did anyone miss me?"

Annabeth laughed at the tone of voice I used. "Oh, Seaweed Brain, of course I missed you! And so did everyone else. Even Nico."

"Right guys, enough sweet talk or I'll be sick," Nico muttered softly. Yep, still a kid. Annabeth and I laughed at his face expression. Oh, this age group is fun!

As the two continued to drag me to the door, Annabeth chuckled soft and said, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" wondering what she wanted this time.

"Welcome back."


	11. Ending

What?

Wait, you're still here? Wow, I didn't think my story was that interesting! Anyways, Percy is back at Half Blood camp, all safe now. Everyone's expression was priceless, seeing their 'hero' alive and walking again. Of course, I did got a good lecture from Chiron. It wasn't as strict as I thought it would be though. He went easy on me. Clarissa and Percy went back to their quarreling again. There's no tension behind it, though, so I'm not worry. Nico and Percy did had a chat together. I don't know what they talked about because they wouldn't let a 'girl' join in. Boys.

This adventure sure has been a weird one, alright! I went across two states and brought my boyfriend back from the death. That reads bizarre all over the place. So I decided to record it. As an audio, of course. That will take too long to write everything. And that's where I am right now; I've went to the forest to hid from everyone to record this. Well, at least to hid from most; the nymphs and staring at me and giggling. Pesky nymphs . . . I might as well-

"Annabeth? What're you doing?"

She turned around, hiding the tape recorder behind her back while blushing. She looked up and down at the person, realizing who it was quickly, which didn't helped her embarrassment. "Nothing, Seaweed Brain."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Really, it didn't look like nothing."

She bounced lightly on her feet, walking towards while smiling. "Absolutely nothing," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Percy grinned at her before he hugged her tightly. "Alright then," he replied with a kiss back, but this time on the lips. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking the kiss and leaned her forehead against hers, looking into his bright green eyes. She loved his bright eyes. Smiling, thinking how luck she is, she said, "Love you, Perce."

"Oh? What brought this up?" he asked, still holding her close.

"Just thinking how lucky I am."

Percy hummed at what she said, thinking about what she just said. He then shook his head, "Yes, but I am way more luck then you are. I just got my butt save from the underworld from my girlfriend who still loves a guy back from the dead."

Annabeth laughed at him, before hugging him again. "Okay then, half dead guy. Let's get some lunch," she said, laughing.

**Hello! This is the official ending :D Thank you guys so much for staying with me throughout the two years. Holy cow, I went through so much hardships while writing this, so I'm really glad you guys had the patience for me. I am planning to write some FF9 and LoZ fanfics so if any of you guys have any request, feel free to send them to me! **


End file.
